jsafandomcom-20200214-history
SoCal JSA Constitution
THE CONSTITUTION OF THE SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA JUNIOR STATE OF AMERICA We the students, determined to achieve a better understanding of the governmental process, increase our awareness of contemporary issues, promote civil activism in politics, encourage good leadership qualities and responsibility in high school students, do hereby establish this Constitution of the Southern California Junior State of America. ARTICLE l The name of this organization shall be the Southern California Junior State of America. The organization may be referred to as the Junior State. ARTICLE ll All members of the Junior State shall enjoy equal protection under the Constitution and shall not be denied any rights or privileges entitled to them without proper action according to the law as established within this Constitution. ARTICLE III Membership in the Junior State shall be granted to any high school student who has paid the annual State Membership Tax and belongs to or intends to start a Junior State chapter. A high school student shall be defined as one in grades 9 through 12. ARTICLE IV The Junior State chapter may be formed by a minimum of eight students at a high school or by a minimum of eight students of a locally sanctioned Youth Council who have paid the annual State Membership Tax. These chapter governments shall not deny the citizens thereof a republican form of government. The chapter will be chartered by the Junior State Governor upon receipt and approval of the chapter’s Constitution. ARTICLE V Section 1. The Junior State shall be divided into various regions, the exact boundaries of each to be determined by the Governor, with the advice and consent of the State Senate. Section 2. No person or chapter may belong to more than one (1) region and the members of the region are to be the only voters in their regional elections. Section 3. The regional government shall not deny the citizens thereof a republican form of government. ARTICLE VI Section 1. The Junior State Assembly shall have the authority to adopt the platform of the Junior State of America. This platform shall be the official stance of the Junior State on youthrelated issues and shall be adopted by a twothirds (2/3) majority vote of the Assembly. Section 2. Each chapter is entitled to one Assemblyman for every increment of ten (10) votes in the Electoral College. No chapter shall be denied representation in the Assembly. Section 3. All members of the Speaker’s Department shall be members of the Junior State Assembly. Members of the speaker’s department are representatives of the State, and therefore do not take up assembly seats from their chapters. Section 4. The Assembly shall establish its own governing rules as it deems necessary and proper. ARTICLE VII Section 1. The Junior State Fair Elections Committee shall be responsible for conducting the election of statewide officers of the Junior State through a popular vote. The Fair Elections Committee shall consist of a combination of Senators and Cabinet Members as appropriate. Section 2. Each tax paid JSA member is entitled to exactly one ballot and vote at Spring State for each candidate. ARTICLE VIII Section 1. The Governor is the Chief Executive Officer of the Junior State. The Governor shall have the authority, with the advice and consent of twothirds (2/3) of the State Senate, to establish any such departments and agencies as necessary and proper for the wellbeing of the Junior State. And he or she shall also have the authority, with the advice and consent of twothirds (2/3) of the State Senate to appoint heads of such department and agencies. The Governor shall be responsible for all Junior State programs and the annual budget. The Governor shall be responsible for providing at least one official report of progress and concerns to the State Senate before Fall State and Spring State Section 2. The Lieutenant Governor shall preside over the State Senate. The Lieutenant Governor shall be responsible for chairing the Fair Elections Committee or selecting a chair for the committee. Section 3. The State Speaker shall preside over the Junior State Assembly. Section 4. The Lieutenant Governor shall become Governor in the event that the office is vacated. Should any office be vacated for which there is no established replacement, the Governor shall appoint a taxpaid Junior State member to that office within a period of two (2) weeks. The appointment must be reviewed and ratified by the State Senate within two (2) weeks following the Governor’s action. If the State Senate does not review an appointment within a two (2) week period, then the appointment is considered ratified by inaction. ARTICLE IX Section 1. The legislative authority of the Southern California Junior State shall be vested in the State Senate. Section 2. Each region shall elect two (2) representatives to comprise the State Senate. Section 3. A) The State Senate shall interpret the State Constitution. B) The State Senate shall review and approve the yearly budget and gubernatorial appointments. C) The State Senate may take action when appealed to by any member of the Junior State. The State Senate shall consider petitions of dismissal of Junior State officers signed by at least five (5%) of the taxpaid constituents of that officer during his election of the previous year. Upon a fourfifths (4/5) vote of the State Senate the officer shall be dismissed from office. E) Every bill which shall have been passed by the State Senate shall, before becoming a bylaw, be presented to the Governor of the Junior State. If he or she approves, he or she shall sign it; if not he or she shall return it with his or her objections to the State Senate that shall proceed to reconsider it. If after such reconsideration, twothirds (2/3) of the State Senate shall agree to pass the bill, it shall become a bylaw. If any bill shall not be returned by the Governor within 7 days after first presented to him/her, it shall be enacted as law. Section 4. The Lieutenant Governor shall preside over the State Senate. If the Lieutenant Governor is not present, the President ProTempore of the State Senate, who shall be elected by the body, will preside. Meetings may be called either by the Lieutenant Governor or the President Pro Tempore. ARTICLE X Section 1. Elections for all State officers shall be conducted by the Electoral College at the Spring State Convention. Section 2. Any taxpaid member of a chapter is eligible for any office. Section 3. No candidate shall be elected unless be has the votes of more than fifty percent (50%) of those present and voting. Section 4. The term of office shall begin on June 1 and terminate May 31 of the following year. If an executive officer resigns before the term ends, the Governor shall appoint a replacement with the approval of the State Senate. Section 5. There shall be a limit on campaign expenditures for all Junior State candidates. These figures shall be established by the State Senate. ARTICLE XI Section 1. This Constitution shall take effect upon ratification by a twothirds (2/3) vote of the Junior State Assembly. Section 2. Amendments to this Constitution shall take effect upon ratification by a twothirds (2/3) vote of the Junior State Assembly. Section 3. All officers elected at Spring State, 2009, shall fulfill the duties of their office until June 1, 2010. ARTICLE XII Before any member of the Junior State may assume any office of the Junior State he or she must take the following oath. “I do Solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the Constitution of the Junior State of America; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the Constitution of this government; that I take this obligation freely, without mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties upon which I am about to enter.”